


Damages

by Lyrishadow



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Taris, when they are back on the ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damages

**Author's Note:**

> Important note: this is another Bounty Hunter: Tamarillo. My main is still Ly'rae and I am still working on her story I promise but I've been playing the new one due to dark vs light and rolling on a new server.
> 
> I hope ive managed to make her a completely separate character, and separate story.
> 
> I do love Mandalorians...!

Taris was now a memory. Jicoln Cadera had been dealt with, bio scan verified, business was complete. Tamarillo stood in the air lock as the Mandalorians came to reclaim the traitor’s body.

Torian Cadera, stood back from the group.

_He doesn't feel like he belongs, not even now._ If there was one thing she understood it was being the outsider.

“I wanted to thank you for letting me in on your hunt.”

“I should be thanking you- wouldn't have caught him without you.” Tam replied truthfully.

“Have a favour to ask.” Torian stood straighter, looking her in the eyes. _Those eyes are pretty damn sexy_ Tam thought amused.

“Sure. Ask away.”

“I want to come with you. In on your hunts, earn some honour for my clan.”

“It would be my honour to have you.” She nodded. _Also I can get to know you more_.

The Mandalorians returned from the hold.

“Coming Torian?”

“No.”

“You can finally show your face and you go running off. Make something of yourself arue'tal” Jogo said before he turned to leave.

“Ready when you are.” Torian nodded to Tam, his blonde hair falling like a curtain over his eyes.

 

“Get Torian settled, then we will get going.” Tam said as they came on board then nodded when

Mako volunteered to show him around.

 

Her side still hurt from dealing with Jicoln, she guessed the sniper rifle burns would be a souvenir to remember Taris by.

“Ow.” She was in her room with the door open, when she took her chest piece off, the undershirt was caked with blood. “Damn.”

“Need help?” Torian was standing in her doorway, then he frowned down at the blood.

“You’re bleeding?”

“I've had worse, but yeah it's a nasty scratch.” She tried to shrug it off but instead she flinched some more.  As she turned, trying to get a better view, she cringed, older scars were quite clearly there.

“You washed it?” He gestured to the wound.

“Oh crud, completely forgot about the rakghouls and things."

“It should be okay just try getting some alcohol clean  the outside of the wound, kill any germs.” He paused like he was

contemplating something. “Let me.”

He went to the med bay, grabbed the kolto gel and some medical alcohol, plus a bandage to cover her side. Gault looked at him

oddly from where he was lying down on one of the beds.

“ Tam’s wounded, gonna help.” Torian said in explanation, and he left it there.

 

Going upstairs he noted how pale the hunter was.

“ Sit.”  he gestured to the bed.

“ I’m fine.”  she denied “ I just need… ow,.”

Torian looked concerned as she sat down holding her head.

“ head?”

“Just a little dizzy, I am fine.” she said as he lifted her under armour.

“Ah…” Torian turned a delightful shade of red, as he asked “ Do you think you can take your under armour off?”

“Forward.”  she teased “ sure.” she took it off and so he could see the wound better.

  
Torian forced himself to not shift from looking at the wound, no matter how much he liked her from the very moment he saw her,

and even more after she managed to flip him on Taris, he was still not sure of his place. Or what she thought of him. 

She flinched when he got close to the wound with the alcohol, he noted that and paused, not wanting to hurt her, but knowing it

was necessary.

“ Gonna hurt.”

She nodded, gritted her teeth and grabbed hold of the edge of the bed with her hand.

Torian cleaned the wound, pausing when he noted several older, less well treated scars on her side and back.

“You been through wars here.” he nodded towards them.

“ Yeah, learning to fire a gun is a dangerous thing for a kid.” she shrugged “taught myself.”

Gently he applied the kolto gel to the area.

“No doctors?”

“I grew up in a colony, the poorest of the poor - so no money for doctors. Parents way too busy trying to survive, four kids and a

dirt farm. Did alright, just a few scars.”

“ Mandos don't see scars as bad, just another story.”

“Well, Jicoln definitely left me some.” she grimaced “Not the way I wanted to remember Taris.”

“How did you want to remember Taris?” he asked trying to distract her as he applied the kolto directly to the open wound.

“Damn!” she gasped “That sucker hurts.”

“Sorry.”

“Well, do you want the short honest or the long embellished?”

“Always go for the short honest myself.” he admitted.

“Then, let me just say when I found out you were there, I wanted to remember Taris because of you.”

“Me?” He looked up then, his eyes trying to hastily avoid her body where she was sitting just in a cropped shirt she wore under her

armour, it didn't hide much of her, and was designed more for stopping the heavy armour from rubbing against angled collar

bone and muscular torso and firm round breasts. Torian swallowed.

She looked at him and blushed herself. For the hunter, someone who had seen the world, most likely seen a lot of men in her

time, to blush confused Torian. So did the stab of jealousy when he thought others might be in her life.

“I meant what I said, even if it was a good distraction.”

“On Taris?”

“Yeah. i wanted to see you again.” she shrugged “I was happy when you asked to come along, you...intrigue me.”

To hide his embarrassment he went back to wrapping her wound.

“Intrigue?”

“Bad choice of word.” she said almost to herself “but it will do for now.”

 

“All done, going to need to clean your armour.”

“Damn forgot about that.” she laughed then seriously “ I’m glad you came with us.”

“I will make it so you don't regret bringing me.” he said.

“Just be yourself, you aren't on trail here, you have nothing to prove that you haven't already proven to me.”

Tam suddenly recalled how his friends had treated him.  “One last thing… what does arue'tal mean?”

“Traitor’s son, more or less - traitor's bloodline.” Torian sighed, suddenly hating Jogo for his name calling.

“Really? Jogo needs to.. “ she stopped calming her instant anger and defensiveness “You are you Torian, your honour was restored.

You need to know I don't see you that way.”

“Thanks. Means a lot.” While he had been very serious at times himself, he admired the depth of the woman in front of him, how

she could analyse people and get a read on how they were and what the world had done to them. He wondered if she realised she

was good at that. He had seen her do that with Jogo, and with Commander Fett on Taris. 

 “Welcome to the crew Torian.” she said smiling as she slid a clean shirt on covering the bandages.

  
  



End file.
